Twisted
by apple2011
Summary: Hermione and Harry fall through the veil and to save her Harry agrees to become the servant of twisted and dark foe, though when Hermione escapes her clutches and Harry is sent to find her will she be able to save him before its too late? Dark powerful but controlled Harry, eventual Harry/Hermione.


Twisted

He had been locked in the dark for days, hell it could be a week by now. Time had let Harry Potter, indeed it had left him the moment he had fallen through the veil. He could still see Sirius, every time he closed his eyes or needed to focus he saw him, his godfather. Though he was dead when they came through, his body lay on the marble floor of a palace room. Harry had not been, he had seen a flash of regal colour and then darkness. Those view moments burned themselves into his mind.

_"Sirius!" He had called out for the man, run to him and then he felt another hand try to bring him back, he could still see Hermione Granger's frantic face as he had dragged them both through to another world. One he only caught a glimpse of and then darkness. _

"You know," began the silky smooth voice which had slithered into his mind day after day, "I'm not sure exactly what to do with you."

Harry said nothing, he didn't ever speak to her. He had tried once or twice and she had slapped him, ordered him to be beaten, all of it in the dark. The next day she had tried something else, a whip he thought as his skin burnt after but he never saw anything. Nor did she ever tell him what she wanted, she just ordered him to be hurt or spoke to him softly, gently and filled his mind.

"I tried pain but other than a few screams it's not your main weakness, no you've faced pain; you know better than to fear it." Warm breath gently brushed against his ears in her whisper. He turned but the room was always black, he could never make it out. He had stopped trying.

"Then I tried to probe your mind, I wanted to know where you came from. A boy appearing in my Kingdom is enough to excite me, who is he? Why is he here? And how powerful is he?" Her questions were directed at him in a low, sultry tone which was circling his bound form. He had woken up to a tied to a hard wooden frame, it dug into his back and kept him straight. To his shame he had been stripped bare, all of him would be on display if the light was on but this woman had probably already seen it.

"So I found out; your name is Harry Potter, you came here by falling into a veil which deemed you unworthy to die and your very powerful indeed. Oh you have such potential," the voice adopted a patronising tone and a single soft hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Though one thing I can tell; your very reluctant. You would stand here and endure all the pain in the world before succumbing to me willingly, but pain is not one of my methods." Her breath warmly tickled the outer rim of his mouth; hers was inches away.

"But everyone has their weakness." There was pause, one that lasted no more than a few seconds and then something wet and slimly made its way around his lips, she had licked him. There was another gap in words while she exhaled.

"I love that part, tasting them. Freedom, resistance, hope and ambition, I just revel in it.." She seemed excited, happy in her own slow, sick way. Harry for his part settled for disgust as her saliva slowly dribbled over his lips and towards his chin.

"I found your weakness pet." Harry stiffened, she had never called him that before and suddenly something told him things were changing. He wished he could move, strike out against her but his hands just fought against their bindings while his feet tried too hard to kick at her.

"The girl Hermione." The name was enough to freeze Harry's blood, he managed to turn his head where the faint outline of glittering blue eyes matched his.

"She told me her name, she's very much like you but proud, prude even. I threatened to have my guards rape her and she spoke, I'm half tempted to let them to it anyone."

"You bitch!" Harry roared trying to tear himself free, how dare this woman or anyone threaten his friend, especially in that way. He was pushed back down with ease and the woman's hand rested for a moment against his chest, feeling for his heartbeat.

"I thought you'd react like that, tut tut." She made a low pitched noise which barely resembled a chuckle and leaned in closer.

"You see, with just two words I know your weakness. So I'll let that little insult go, but if you say something like that again I'll personally have your tongue put to good use." Her threat became irrelavant.

"Go ahead." He snarled and the woman paused realising her mistake,

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't clear, I'll have little miss know-it-all take your punishment. How do you think it feels if I cast the Imperious curse on her, made her use her tongue on everyone coming out of say; the men's bathroom, tasting those dirty foul places and loving in it inside? What do you think it would feel like?" She asked rhetorically and Harry said nothing, he wouldn't play any part in hurting Hermione.

"But I'm not above an apology, apologise to me." She ordered lowly and Harry paused just for a second in the crushing darkness. She didn't deserve an apology, he wasn't going to give her one.

"Or maybe you would like to see Hermione used?" her mere suggestion was enough. Harry swallowed his pride and thought of Hermione allowed him to continue.

"I'm sorry." He was slapped hard in the chest,

"I'm sorry mistress." she corrected and Harry resistance returned in full force, she was not his mistress.

"How much do you think she'll bleed if five of my men pay her a visit. How ashamed will she feel? Maybe I'll let you join in,"

"I'm sorry mistress." Harry choked out and he knew the woman was smiling, revelling in her victory and her voice betrayed that. She was pleased, enticed, powerful.

"Good, very good. That's my title, is that clear?" The question was a test and with a slow breath Harry looked in her direction.

"Yes mistress." His cheeks burned with unseen shame at his sacrifice.

"Good boy, so if you disobey me Hermione pays the price, if you obey me I will reward her and you. Now what do you want?" Her question whispered through the darkness and Harry was tempted to say a great many things.

"Freedom." He decided upon and an actual laugh was heard this time, high pitched and full of pity.

"Oh dear boy, something I'll actually grant you." Harry glared at the outline of those glittery eyes,

"Could you untie, mistress." He asked in the end and that time he felt a hand close around his right shoulder, it began slowly squeezing his flesh.

"That's more like it," her hot breath pricked the hairs on the back of his neck "Are you willing to pay for it?"

"I haven't got anything to pay you with. Mistress," Harry had to remind himself, for Hermione's sake not his.

"I think you do, I want to touch you. Explore my new plaything, you might even enjoy the experience but you need to submit to me. Beg for me to touch you, then I'll release both you and your little friend." Her offer was simple and days ago, minutes ago maybe Harry would have resisted, protested though for another sake he wouldn't.

"Fine, touch me." he muttered under his breath. Another stinging slap to his chest followed, fighting back his anger and disgust he obliged.

"Please mistress touch me, touch your plaything." He growled using her own words in an attempt to make her stop, she simply made that faint noise resembling laughter.

"With pleasure," cool hands ran down his body, taking time to explore his chest and stomach, digging into the few ribs which could still be seen as reminders of the Dursley's treatment. The woman did not mention this, instead another palm dragged down from his naked shoulder to his hands and grazed his fingers.

"Interesting," she was in front of him now, or standing slightly to the side. Something brushed against his shoulder which he gathered to be hair, though she said nothing about it. Indeed she concentrated on slowly spreading her now massaging fingers lower and lower. Pressing deep into his thigh, Harry knew she would lose interest there and when her long, bony fingers began to brush against his flaccid state.

Hot breath blew over his lips and her tongue returned to taste around his mouth and he knew to oblige her. Allow her to kiss him deeply while he remained still and unmoving, her hand however did not and clasped around his manhood, warmth spreading into it and giving it a hardness.

"Ohh you're a big boy aren't you?" She teased breaking the kiss, her tone made it clear she wanted an answer as her hand slowly began to tickle and the other pump.

"Yes mistress." Harry replied trying his best not to enjoy what she was doing, no one else had ever touched him like that. She seemed to know it and took explicit delight in feeling his skin slide back and forth with her touch, allowing the pleasurable sensation to trail up his form and creating an unbreakable bond with nothing more than her twitching, gentle hand. Her forefinger squeezed his tip lightly and her other hand could feel him reaching the edge.

"Oh, good boy." Her movements sped up, Harry couldn't ignore the pleasurable stirrings from his most intimate of areas, she elected to lick around his mouth once more; savouring his shame and then when he craved release she entertained him. Allowing the mixture to dribble down his shaft, not touching it herself.

"Well pet, I think you earned release." He saw a blur and he fell, ignoring the mixture being spread across his legs. He looked up and saw those eyes turn to leave.

"Wait," Harry called out after he, he expected a slap to come but thankfully she restrained herself.

"What pet?" she asked sounding inquisitive

"What can I offer you in exchange for giving Hermione somewhere comfortable to stay, mistress?" Harry asked not daring to look up, her hand slowly tipped his chin so he was looking up at her darkened figure.

"That will require a lot of work, are you up to it?" she enticed dangerously, Harry nodded in confirmation unwilling to speak. The woman turned to the door

"Bring me a change of clothing, I think I might need it." She giggled kneeling down to eye level, wanting to see into his eyes before she issued her demand.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." Two fingers flicked his nose and one slowly slipped between his lips.

"I think you need to learn just how to pleasure a woman, thought between you me pet, I'm don't think I'll be the only one whose going to reap the benefits. I like to share my possessions, as look as they knew who owns them. That sounds good doesn't it?"

"Of course Mistress." Harry said gazing into her glittering eyes.

Hermione

The room was exquisite, she had been dragged from a cramped stone cell to a room fit for a lady. A huge thing, with a queen sized bed surrounded by low hanging red curtains. Flanked on all sided by oak furniture ranging from imposing bookshelves and tables to a heavy desk with an assortment of equipment resting atop it. Huge fabric seats were stationed around a roaring fireplace and a white fluffy robe was left out on the bed. It was perfect.

Hermione threw on the robe, she had been left in the cell and dragged into the room unclothes and was grateful for this semblance of humanity.

"I'm glad you like it." A silky voice that Hermione knew all too well entered the room and she turned on her heel. The woman's voice alone sent shivers down her spine,

"You," Hermione spat under her breath turning around, for the first time she could see this woman clearly and she glared at her with all the contempt she could muster.

She was confronted with a tall slender woman with a pointed face and smooth cheekbones which flowed downwards, making her look soft at times but a slight expression of distaste could transform her into a vision of hatred. Pale skin was wrapped around her frame which was ripe with curves and yet she looked thin in the stomach, almost unnaturally so. She walked with her chin tipped slightly, looking down at the world in a regal motion which burnt with riches and power. Gold was woven into her long silk dress which trailed along the floor behind her , her buttons were small sapphires and Hermione could make out rubies sown into the hem.

Hermione said nothing as she flicked an eternal river of jet black hair and fixed upon her with glittering blue eyes. There was something about, a devious twinge which Hermione could just about sense.

"Hello Miss Granger, are you enjoying yourself yet?" her voice was high, and yet with minimal effort she was a sultry witch ready to enchant.

"Who are you?" Hermione wanted to know who had kidnapped them, the archway must have been some kind of trap and she knew rescue would come.

"I my dear am Isabella, Queen Isabella to be precise." A queen? Hermione's first thought was this woman was delusional, there was no Queen Isabella in this world she came from.

"Oh a sceptic, I can tell by your eyes."

"You're not a queen, there is no Queen Isabella," Hermione hissed and the woman, queen, smiled and shook her head patronisingly.

"Let us say I was once a Queen of many countries, that day is over now but I am still a Queen."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione demanded, not wanting to appear as fearful of this woman who took a step towards her.

"Indisposed, he's in the cells. Rather tired out and disgusted with himself I imagine." her smile was wracked with evil.

"What have you done to him you witch?" Hermione ignored the fact this woman had once almost brought her to tears, indeed she almost ripped into her but the magic was keeping her back. One she did not understand.

"He had to work for your privileges, his performance was adequate but I gave him full marks for effort." The way she said it was so smooth, so calm. It was infuriating to Hermione.

"What did you do to him?" she asked not knowing if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"I put his mouth to work. It was working in more places than one and I'm sure I'm a testament to that." Her cackle caused Hermione to jump up but she thrown back down with a wave of wandless magic. Though she was not scared of power.

"You know he did it for you, I made him do things to me because he wanted you to sleep well. Isn't that nice." She cooed patronisingly her face becoming a maze of false pity.

"No, I'll take his place. He doesn't need to do this." Hermione spat defiantly. The Queen just looked at her,

"In case you haven't realised girl I don't want you, Harry Potter is a very interesting specimen and I want him to serve me."

"I'm sure you do." Hermione muttered under her breath, another laugh was received. A hand was placed to her stomach, the Queen threw aside the gown.

"I don't just want him sexually, he's powerful and with the right guiding hand I can make him fulfil his potential, he's going to help me rise to power and you are my bargaining chip." Hermione said nothing, allowing the words to wash over her.

"He is mine and he will serve me for now because of you, when I order him to pleasure me he complies or I send men to extort pleasure from you. If I want him to humiliate himself , he does it spare you humiliation. I've known him for a few days and already I know you are you his weakness." Her smiling face made Hermione want to reach up and slap the smirk off her.

"Eventually, when his will is broken, he will swear himself to me. I'll have won and there will be nothing you can do about it because I intend to make you his toy, when he forsakes his old life I will see to it that you are subjected to anything he wants or indeed anything I want to see. I like seeing little know-it-alls being ruined." A grin played across her face.

"You sick monster." Hermione tried to get up but another hand was resting on her throat, there was no magic.

"Oh I've been told, so enjoy this room Hermione because sooner or later all this luxury will be for nothing more than his personal whore." Queen Isabella was almost cracking up as she said that and then Hermione was released and the woman turned to leave.

"Guards are outside your cell, try to leave and trust me Harry could pleasure me for the rest of his life and your punishment would be no less severe. Sleep well." With that cackle the door slammed shut, a key locked and Hermione was left alone. A sob penetrated the silence, Hermione let the tears flow.


End file.
